wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/XI
Zuchwałe kręcenie się Karola XII po Saksonii nie w jednym Schulenburgu obudziło myśl pochwycenia go i pomszczenia się klęsk kraju. Oprócz Flemminga hrabina Cosel, nieulękniona, śmiała, mściwa, myśl tę karmiła w cichości i spiskowała potajemnie. Cały jej dwór związany przysięgą pracował nad tym. Ona to pierwsza przez oficerów, którzy tajemnie oglądali kwaterę Karola XII i przypatrzyli się jego wycieczkom w kilka koni, poddała myśl tę Schulenburgowi. Nie wspominała o tym królowi, wiedząc z góry, iż on śmiałego tego planu nie przyjmie. Szła pełna zemsty kobieta dalej niż inni spiskowi, żądając, ażeby Karola XII pochwyconego natychmiast zabito. Myśl ta rozgorączkowywała ją, roznamiętniała, nie dawała jej spoczynku. Lecz ilekroć z dala nawet i jakby przypadkiem starała się króla wybadać, August mówić o tym nie dawał. Trzeba więc było poza nim prowadzić sprawę. Nieprzyjaznego Cosel, ale śmiałego, Flemminga zyskano dla tej myśli. Gorąco popierał ją Schulenburg i ofiarował jazdę swą do wykonania. Cosel utrzymywała, że gdy rzecz będzie dokonaną, August oburzy się może, ale skorzysta, a nikt w Europie nie ujmie się za awanturnikiem. Skrycie bardzo umawiano się, snuto, zabiegano, wreszcie Schulenburgowi polecono wybadać króla. Po wyjściu jego z gabinetu, choćby nikomu się nie zwierzał, z twarzy jego poznać by było łatwo, że projekt został odrzucony. Wieść się o tym rozeszła wkrótce. Cosel jednak wcale się tym nie zraziła; czuła w sobie siły stanąć nawet przeciwko króla i walczyć z nim o to. August tajemnic dla niej nie miał; tego wieczora wydał jej rozmowę z Schulenburgiem. Hrabina porwała się z siedzenia. – Jak to? Nie przyjąłeś, Królu?! Nie chcesz spróbować odegrać swe straty na tym zabójcy? – Znajdzie się, kto mnie pomści – rzekł król – mam to najmocniejsze przekonanie. Nie mówmy o tym. Ze zmarszczonego czoła zmiarkowała Cosel, iż nie pora była się sprzeczać, zaczęła więc zabawiać inną rozmową. Dworskie plotki wystąpiły na scenę. Od dawna domagała się od króla, aby ją kiedy do pracowni alchemika zaprowadził. Böttigera trzymano naówczas w baszcie narożnej zamku, z której był widok na Elbę i dalekie, lasem okryte jej brzegi. Kilkanaście lat już więziony biedak wśród tej niewoli utrzymywany był ze wszelkimi względami, należnymi temu, od kogo się wiele złota spodziewa. Fürstenberg co chwila łudził króla, że cel jest prawie dopięty. Sam on pracował z więźniem to we własnej, pałacowej swej, chemicznej kuchni, to na tarasie. Böttiger miał tam mieszkanie wygodne, prawie wspaniałe, ogród pełen kwiatów i drzew zamorskich, stół na srebrze, u którego mnogich gości przyjmował, a dla rozrywki – pozwolenie przechadzki po całych czarnych gankach, długiej galerii, która zamek twierdzę otaczała i służyła królowi także do tajnych jego wycieczek. Oswoiwszy się ze swym losem, widząc, że spod straży wydobyć się nie potrafi, Böttiger bawił się już raczej i łudził Fürstenberga, niż na serio myślał o złocie. Wyczerpał wszelkie formuły, przeczytał wszystkie książki, wypróbował wszelkie recepty: na próżno! Widząc, jak Cosel jest wszechmocną, więzień, skarbiąc jej łaski z daleka, co dzień jej z najpiękniejszych swych kwiatów bukiet posyłał. Hrabina pragnęła go raz widzieć. Król zwłóczył i odmawiał. Tego dnia była tak natarczywą, tak czułą zarazem, tak piękną, iż August wstał, podając jej rękę i rzekł: – Chodźmy do Böttigera! Nie było nikogo pod ręką, co by mu oznajmił te odwiedziny. Król przez okno zobaczył Fröhlicha w spiczastym kapeluszu, opędzającego się dworakom, którzy go napastowali. Śmiech się rozlegał dokoła. August skinął na trefnisia. – W sam raz poseł do oznajmienia o takich odwiedzinach! – zawołał. – Wyślę go przodem, ażeby mój alchemista miał czas przywdziać suknię lub żebyśmy go w zbyt nieprzyzwoitym nie zastali towarzystwie. Böttiger, o którego dobry humor dbano, przyjmował nawet i płeć piękną. W progu ukazał się Fröhlich. – Na dziś, ale tylko do wieczora, mianuję cię szambelanem – rozśmiał się król – ażebyś nie powiedział, że darmo dźwigasz klucz tak ciężki. Idź i oznajmij Böttigerowi, że bogini Diana odwiedzi go wraz ze mną. – Z Marsem, Apollinem i Herkulesem! – dodała Cosel uradowana. – Cały więc Olimpus – rzekł Fröhlich z ukłonem – a gdzież się on tam pomieści?! Fröhlich z wielką powagą wyszedł, laską torując sobie drogę, czarnym gankiem ku baszcie narożnej. Dnia tego właśnie wesołe towarzystwo zabawiało się u stołu alchemisty. Kieliszki i dowcipy krążyły. Książę Fürstenberg, wielki przyjaciel Böttigera, sławny amator alchemii Tschirnhausen, sekretarz i nadzorca Nehmitz znajdowali się wśród gości. Grubymi mury otoczony pokój krągły w baszcie, który całe jej piętro zajmował, a służył więźniowi do przyjęcia gości, urządzony był ze smakiem i wytwornością prawie pańską. Ściany okrywała jedwabna materia perska w kwiaty, złotymi laseczkami ujęta, ożywiały je zwierciadła, zapełniały sprzęty lakierowane i złocone. Stoły i szafki zdobiły brązy w smaku epoki. Maleńkie schodki w grubym murze, do których utajone wiodły drzwiczki, łączyły bawialnię tę z pracownią na dole, a drugie – z sypialnią w wyższym piętrze. Wśród swych gości Böttiger wyróżniał się piękną postawą, wesołą twarzą, z której tryskało szybkie pojęcie i dowcip swobodny i wesoły. Ubrany starannie, wydawał się raczej majętnym szlachcicem w odwiedzinach niż owym sławnym, więzionym człowiekiem wielkich tajemnic, wychudłym nad tyglami. Nie znać na nim było tego, co przebył, ani wytężenia sił na odsłonienie wielkiego arkanu. Przy kielichu był najjowialniejszym z biesiadników, w towarzystwie – najwymowniejszym żartownisiem. Właśnie gromadka gości wychylała kielich za jego powodzenie, a aptekarczyk miał jej odpowiadać, gdy poseł królewski w spiczastym kapeluszu i pąsowym tego dnia fraku zjawił się w progu. – A! Fröhlich! Fröhlich! – zawołali biesiadnicy. – Cóż ty tu? – Przepraszam, nie jestem dziś prostym Fröhlichem, jak się panom zdawać może. Podobało się Jego Królewskiej Mości kreować mnie na godzin dwadzieścia cztery szambelanem i w spełnieniu tej funkcji wysłać z oznajmieniem, że bogini Diana wraz z Herkulesem zaszczyci Böttigera zjawieniem się swoim. Dixi! Stuknął laską o podłogę, wszyscy zerwali się od stołu. Böttiger z Nehmitzem i zawołanym chłopakiem poczęli co najprędzej stół oczyszczać. Otwarto okna, gospodarz posłał po bukiety. Tschirnhausen, który znał dobrze gospodę, otworzył drzwiczki i spuścił się do laboratorium, aby ukryć się przed królem. Inni rozpierzchli się bocznymi gankami wiedząc, że czarnym gankiem król iść będzie. Pozostali tylko Böttiger, Nehmitz i książę. Z niezmiernym pośpiechem ustawiono sprzęty w porządku, posypano posadzkę kwiatami, bukiet z pomarańczowych, kwitnących gałązek wziął Böttiger w ręce i stanął w progu. Zjawienie się hrabiny Cosel w całym blasku piękności rozświeciło komnatę, u której wnijścia więzień przyklęknął. – Bóstwa się na klęczkach przyjmuje – rzekł – a ofiarą im tylko kadzidła i kwiaty! Mrok wieczorny natychmiast rozbiło wniesione światło. Z uśmiechem przyjąwszy z rąk gospodarza bukiet, Cosel podziękowała mu uprzejmie, rozglądając się ciekawie i dziwiąc, że tu nie było najmniejszego śladu „wielkiego dzieła”. Król, który wszedł za hrabiną, wytłumaczył jej to po cichu. – Ale ja właśnie bym tam być chciała, gdzie się w pocie czoła, z modlitwą na ustach dokonywa wielka tajemnica. – Pani – odezwał się Böttiger – jest to jaskinia tak straszna, wyziewy jej tak są niezdrowe, pozór tak smutny, iż bóstwu zstąpić do tych piekieł się nie godzi. – Ale ciekawość kobieca! – westchnęła Cosel i spojrzała na Augusta. Król oddał to wejrzenie Fürstenbergowi: książę ruszył ramionami. – Pani hrabina nie nawykła chodzić po tak ciemnych i ciasnych wschodkach – dodał. Nie zważając na opór i wahanie się, Cosel odezwała się do Böttigera: – Bóstwa rozkazują, prowadź nas i poprzedzaj. To mówiąc, zwróciła się do drzwi, gdy gospodarz w przeciwnej ścianie pocisnąwszy brązowy guz w niej utkwiony, otworzył skryte wnijście i z kandelabrem w ręku stanął w nim. Nie sprzeciwiał się August milczący. Szli więc wszyscy po ciasnych i niewygodnych wschodkach, zamkniętych żelaznymi drzwiami, do pracowni. Gdy je Böttiger otworzył, ukazała się ciężkimi sklepieniami, sczerniałymi od dymu, okryta izba obszerna, jakby z starego zapożyczona obrazu. Przy grubych słupach jej było kilka pieców, na których stały ostygłe retorty i tygle, rozmaity sprzęt dziwacznych kształtów, mnóstwo flasz i słojów okrywały mury. Na kilku stołach nagromadzone były stare księgi o mosiężnych klamrach, pargaminowe zwoje, zapisane arkusze i najróżniejszych kształtów narzędzia. Wszystko to razem wyglądało tajemniczo, posępnie, dziwnie i obudzało jakiś strach w hrabinie, która się na ramieniu króla zwiesiła. Böttiger, podniósłszy do góry światło, stał milczący. August z pewnym poszanowaniem rozglądał się w tej pracowni wielkich nadziei, która wszystkim jego marzeniom dostarczyć miała siły, by się w ciało obróciły. Gdy tak toczą wzrokiem po izbie i król posunął się kroków kilka ku stołowi, oko jego zatrzymało się z uwagą na przedmiocie, który wśród papierów się znajdował. Było to kilka jaspisowej barwy filiżaneczek, które wielkiemu znawcy i miłośnikowi porcelany, najjaśniejszemu panu, co mieniał ludzi za wazony japońskie, wydały się wschodnim wyrobem. – Böttiger! – zawołał. – Co to jest?! Porcelana japońska, a kształty nie jej! Skądżeś ty to wziął? To przecie osobliwość rzadka! – Najjaśniejszy Panie – kłaniając się nisko odparł gospodarz – to zabawka moja. Próbowałem sobie z przywiezionej mi glinki zrobić coś na kształt porcelany. Król pochwycił żywo podane mu naczyńko pięknego koloru i w milczeniu oglądał je, ważył, przeciw światłu w nie patrzeć począł niedowierzająco. – Jak to? Utrzymujesz, żeś ty to zrobił? Ty? Böttiger schylił się i z ziemi podniósł rozbitych kilka skorupek podobnych, potem zza papierów dobył kilka miseczek i podał je Cosel i królowi. – Ale to najśliczniejsza w świecie porcelana! – zawołał król zachwycony. Böttiger milczał. – Tyś wynalazcą, tyś odgadnął ich tajemnicę! – kończył August. – Nim zrobisz złoto, na Boga rób mi porcelanę! Za jeden serwis w Chinach z mymi herbami zapłaciłem pięćdziesiąt tysięcy talarów! Prusak mnie zdarł i wziął mi kompanię najpiękniejszych ludzi za wazy olbrzymie, a ty możesz robić porcelanę i milczysz! – Najjaśniejszy Panie, to była próba! – Która ci się najszczęśliwiej udała! Dla Diany pierwszy serwis zrobi Böttiger i złoży u jej stóp. Widząc, jak król zachwycał się wyrobem Böttigera, wszyscy się zbliżyli dla oglądania go, lecz oprócz Cosel i Augusta nie unosił się nikt. Fürstenberg myślał w duchu, że robiąc porcelanowe łupinki, Böttiger zaniedba tynkturę. Król, który się bawił gorąco wszystkim, ucieszył się bardzo swą porcelaną. Nie wiadomo, czy by go więcej uradowała wieść o wyjściu z Saksonii Szwedów. Zabrał z sobą pierwszy kubek, dając go Cosel do schowania, i wyraziwszy całe swe zadowolenie Böttigerowi, zabierał się do wyjścia. Ażeby uwolnić najjaśniejszego pana i Cosel od niewygodnych wschodków, gospodarz otworzył drzwi, które wprost wiodły do jego ogródka, i król poprzedzony przez służbę, która tu już czekała, udał się znów ku czarnym gankom do zamku wiodącym. Dzień to był pamiętny w historii Saksonii, która w istocie kopalnią złota zyskała w wynalazku przypadkowym Böttigera, długo pod karą śmierci zachowywanym w jak największej tajemnicy. W kilka dni potem daleko dramatyczniejsza scena poruszyła Drezno całe. Chociaż Schulenburg wyrzekł się zupełnie myśli pochwycenia Karola XII wskutek pierwszej swej z królem rozmowy, śmielsza daleko Cosel i ze swej strony Flemming wcale jej nie rzucali. Nieopatrzność Karola XII co dzień prawie nastręczała zręczność wykonania śmiałej tej myśli; brakło ludzi i przygotowań. Tymczasem zuchwały i ufny swemu szczęściu i odwadze Karol XII, jak gdyby wiedział o tych pokuszeniach, jak gdyby z nich się urągał, najswobodniej wędrował po kraju nieprzyjacielskim. Nikomu nawet na myśl przyjść nie mogło, ażeby śmiał sam rzucić się w paszczę nieprzyjacielowi i zjawić się w samym Dreźnie. Krok taki mógł w zbolałym narodzie wywołać rozpacz, gdyby naród ten nie był zbytkiem i rozwiązłością przegniły i zepsuty. Dnia l września, w ten sam dzień, gdy ratyfikacją traktatu z cesarzem o swobody dla protestantów szląskich podpisał, Karol XII wyjechał z Altranstadt. Szedł on w ślad wojsk swoich, które już od 15 sierpnia poczęły były pod dowództwem Rhenskyölda na Szląsk ciągnąć, ku Polsce i dalej ku północy. Znaczniejsza część sił jego już nareszcie opuściła Saksonią, kilka pułków tylko pod Lipskiem zostało. Około Meissen w Oberau Karol dnia 6 września stał główną kwaterą. Pięknego dnia jesieni konno wyruszył na przejażdżkę, jadący z nim ze wzgórza ukazali mu w mgle wieże kościołów Drezna. Karol XII stał długo zamyślony, patrzał, milczał, na ostatku odezwał się do szczupłej garstki, która mu towarzyszyła: – Ano, tak blisko już jesteśmy, trzeba by tam dojechać. Było z południa między trzecią a czwartą, gdy u bram Drezna stanął ten gość niespodziewany. Wrota twierdzy zamknięte były, Karol XII oznajmił się oficerowi jako posłany od króla szwedzkiego trabant. Zaprowadzono go z towarzyszami na główny odwach: przechodzący właśnie Flemming, przerażony, go poznał. Myśl, którą od dawna nosił w sobie, zdawała się domagać sama spełnienia. Karol XII był bezbronny, kilku ludzi mu tylko towarzyszyło, wpadł sam w ręce nieprzyjaciela. Flemming w pierwszej chwili prawie głowę postradał, umiał się jednak poskromić i na zapytanie o króla ofiarował się towarzyszyć do niego. W tej godzinie August II zwykł się był często zabawiać w zbrojowni, dokazując rozmaite sztuki i ćwiczenia siły. Tym razem był tu także z hrabiną Cosel, która go na krok nie odstępowała, i trzaskał żelastwo w silnych rękach, które siły tej tylko na zabawkę użyć umiały. Śmiech wesoły rozległ się pod sklepieniami gmachu, gdy zapukano do drzwi. Król zawołał: – Wnijść! Spojrzał ku drzwiom, oczy hrabiny zwróciły się ku nim także, i osłupiał, ujrzawszy Karola XII. Flemming, który szedł za nim, królowi i Cosel rozpaczliwe dawał znaki, do zrozumienia łatwe, żądał tylko skinienia, aby zwołać ludzi i nieopatrznego gościa pochwycić. August stał jeszcze jak nieprzytomny, gdy Karol XII pospieszył go uściskać wesołym: – Dobry dzień, bracie! Cosel wytrzymać nie mogła, twarz jej zapłonęła cała; chwyciła króla za suknię. – Królu, to przeznaczeń godzina! Jeśli stąd wyjdzie cało, tyś winien! Karol XII, zdaje się, że słów tych dosłyszał, twarz jego przybrała wyraz surowy i pytający. August zwrócił się z zimną krwią do hrabiny: – Proszę, rozkazuję, zostaw nas samych. Hrabina z niecierpliwością właściwą swemu charakterowi już miała otworzyć usta, gdy król powtórzył stanowczo, marszcząc brew: – Odejdź! Cosel ustąpiła, gniewne rzucając wejrzenie na Karola XII, który stał bardzo spokojny, rozpatrując się po zbrojowni. W rozpaczy, przechodząc, chwyciła Flemminga, któremu też pałały oczy. Flemming wzruszył ramionami. Augusta wzrok nakazywał obojgu milczenie. Z wielką spokojnością król przyjął gościa tego. – Wieleśmy słyszeli o sile waszej – odezwał się szydersko nieco Karol XII – rad bym widzieć jeden z tych cudów, które tak łatwo czynicie. Na ziemi leżał pręt żelazny, August go podniósł. – Dajcie mi rękę waszą – rzekł z uśmiechem – nie lękając się, bym ją obraził. Karol szeroką dłoń namuloną podał w milczeniu; August począł skręcać pręt i opasał nim rękę króla. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Żelazo jak posłuszny sznurek obwinęło się około ręki. W chwili gdy na węzeł je ujął August, z uśmiechem zerwał to pęto i rzucił je na ziemię. W milczeniu przypatrzywszy się tej sztuce zręczności i siły, Karol poszedł za swym przewodnikiem po zbrojowni. Broni było poddostatkiem. – Macie żelaza dość – rzekł lakonicznie Szwed – co za szkoda, że ludzi wam nie brakuje. Ze zbrojowni, która leżała w obrębie twierdzy nie opodal od bastionu Böttigera, poszli królowie oba do zamku razem. Karol XII chciał powróconą Dreznu rodzinę swego nieprzyjaciela odwiedzić; okazywał on dla niej i wprzódy tym większy szacunek, im wybitniej odmawiał wszelkich względów Augustowi II. Tymczasem z odwachu po mieście rozeszła się wieść o przybyciu Karola XII do Drezna w towarzystwie zaledwie kilku jezdnych. Imię jego obudzało nadzwyczajne zajęcie. Protestanci szczególniej, słysząc, co uczynił dla ich współwyznawców na Szląsku, cisnęli się, aby go zobaczyć Ten młodzik dwudziestokilkoletni był naówczas podziwieniem Europy. Dwór, Flemming, co otaczało i przywiązane było do losów Augusta II, wzburzone był zuchwalstwem bohatera, który urągał się zwyciężonemu, z urokiem triumfatora wciskając się bezbronny do jego gniazda. Flemming rozpłomieniony, Cosel rozgorączkowana odgrażali się. Pierwszy z nich potajemnie kazał zwołać ludzi załogi, aby chociażby mimo woli Augusta nieprzyjaciela pochwycić. Anna porwała pistolet i odgrażała się wybiec w ulicę, aby mu w łeb wypalić. Poruszenie było ogromne, powszechne, widoczne już po drodze do zamku, którą August z Karolem przebywał. Jeden król zachował swą niewzruszoną twarz, jasną i pogodną, którą zdawał się nakazywać wszystkim spokój. Z dala spostrzegł on przygotowania, które i oka Karola XII ujść nie mogły. Szwed jednak ani na chwilę nie stracił przytomności umysłu i odwagi. Nie usiłował skrócić swoich odwiedzin, nie spieszył się z powrotem; a że August rad był zatrzymać go także, może dla wypróbowania jego odwagi i cierpliwości, odwiedziny te przeciągnęły się bardzo długo. Karol poszedł pokłonić się królowej, prosił, aby mu pozwolono uściskać młodego kurfirsta. Podwieczorku jednak odmówił chłodno. Pół godziny siedzieli na zamku, w czasie której Flemming miał czas zebrać ludzi, porozstawiać ich na wypadek, gdyby król w Dreźnie zatrzymać nie dozwolił nieprzyjaciela, wysłał na własną odpowiedzialność oddział jazdy, który na drodze do Meissen miał go opasać i pochwycić. Gdy Karol XII był jeszcze u królowej, Flemming potrafił króla wywołać. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł gwałtownie – jest to jedyna chwila, w której wszystkich swych krzywd pomścić możesz! Karol XII w twoich rękach! – Ufny w mój honor – odparł August – i dlatego włos mu z głowy nie spadnie. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – dorzucił Flemming – to by była śmieszność unosić się wspaniałomyślnością względem człowieka, który takie zadał ci klęski! Ja mimo twej woli go pochwycę, choćbym miał za to stracić głowę. – O głowę twoją mi nie idzie – rzekł spokojnie August – ale o coś większego nad nią: o mój honor królewski. Ani mi się waż nic przedsiębrać! – Na własną rękę? – podchwycił Flemming. – Nie masz własnej ręki, gdzie jest moja – rzekł August marszcząc się. – Nie pozostaje mi, tylko skruszyć szpadę, którą służyć wam nie mogę. To mówiąc, generał chciał dobyć ją z pochew, gdy August go powstrzymał. – Flemming, nie zapominaj, że ja tu jestem, że o moją sprawę idzie i że nikt tu rozkazywać nie ma prawa, oprócz mnie! Odwrócił się groźny, generał zamilkł, spojrzeli na siebie. Flemming kipiał. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł – stracisz i drugą koronę, tak postępując. To mówiąc, wymknął się, a król powrócił spokojny do żony, przy której zostawił gościa. Karol XII ani spojrzał na wracającego, chociaż mógł się domyślać, iż za drzwiami radzono o nim. W czasie, gdy się to działo na zamku, Cosel chciała koniecznie wybiec w ulicę, i znaleźć miejsce, aby strzelić do Karola XII. Zaklika, który ją widział poruszoną do nieprzytomności, wszelkimi sposobami starał się ją powstrzymać, szczególniej tą uwagą, że lud widział w Karolu możnego opiekuna protestantów i mógł się zburzyć w jego obronie. Takie było usposobienie większej części pospólstwa, które wylało się na ulicę. I pojmując je, August II musiał się też powstrzymać od wszelkiego gwałtu, lękając wzburzenia ciżby. August II kazał sobie podać konia, aby towarzyszyć nieprzyjacielowi. Ulice napełnione ludem, okna pełne głów ciekawych nadawały miastu niezwyczajny pozór. Głuche, dziwne milczenie towarzyszyło przejeżdżającym; zdaje się, że tłumy oddech przytrzymywały, aby usłyszeć choć słowo z rozmowy, ale rozmowy nie było. Wszystkie oczy wlepione były w Karola, który jechał spokojny, nie okazując po sobie najmniejszej oznaki jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Obok niego jechał August, posępny i zadumany, ale majestatyczny. Wprost ulicami, przez które ledwie przecisnąć się było można, zwrócili się do bramy ku Meissen wiodącej. Król posłał, rozkazując, aby na cześć Szweda trzykrotnie z dział na wałach uderzono. Na pierwszy dział odgłos, gdy Karol XII zwrócił się dziękując, August przyłożył obojętnie rękę do kapelusza z uśmiechem. U wrót i w chwili wyjazdu powtórzyły działa salwę. Karol XII chciał tu pożegnać gospodarza, lecz August znał nadto dobrze Flemminga i swoich, by się nie domyślił, iż na drodze postawią zasadzkę. Jedynym sposobem ocalenia Szweda od napaści, a zarazem honoru własnego, było przeprowadzić go tam, gdzie już niebezpieczeństwo żadne grozić mu nie mogło. Przeprowadził więc król gościa, w milczeniu obok niego jadąc, pół mili aż do Neudorf. Tu rozstali się podając sobie ręce. Karol XII puścił się szybkim kłusem w dalszą drogę. August pozostał chwilę zamyślony, spoglądając przed siebie i ważąc, źle czy dobrze postąpił, idąc za głosem honoru. Stał jeszcze na gościńcu wśród zarośli, które za wsią po wytrzebionych lasach zostały, gdy Flemming nadbiegł konno gniewny, z zapalonymi oczyma. – Najjaśniejszy Panie! – zawołał. – Jeśli sądzisz, że Europa podziwiać będzie wspaniałomyślność twoją, i myślisz, że zapłacisz jej wypuszczeniem Karola za uwięzienie Patkula, mylisz się! Rozśmieją się ludzie z tego bohaterstwa! Tego krwi chciwego młodzika trzeba było we własnej skąpać posoce! – Milczeć Flemming! – zawołał król groźno i sam jeden pobiegł do miasta. U wrót pałacu czterech pór roku zsiadł z konia. Tu go czekała Cosel, gniewniejsza od Flemminga, zalana łzami, zrozpaczona. – Nie przystępuj do mnie! – zawołała. – Popełniłeś błąd, odrzuciłeś moją radę; nie chcę cię widzieć! Dwadzieścia kilka milionów ze skarbu, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy ludzi, śmierć twych oficerów, wstyd swój – wszystko mogłeś pomścić i nie chciałeś, nie umiałeś, lękałeś się! Słaba kobieta – byłaby szlachetnej pomsty się chwyciła na twym miejscu. Król padł na kanapę i dał się hrabinie wygniewać. Nie odpowiadał słowa. Dopiero gdy znużona padła, płacząc, na siedzenie, rzekł zimno: – Plamić rąk zemstą nie chciałem, pomści się za mnie kto inny. Nazajutrz jednak sam on, widząc, jak wszyscy mu wyrzucali jego zbytnią powolność, kazał zwołać radę wojenną. Rada z Flemmingiem razem objawiła zdanie, iż człowieka co tylekroć wymaganiami swymi pogwałcił prawa narodów, godziło się, mając w ręku uwięzić i wymusić na nim inne pokoju warunki, tak jak on je na znękanym Auguście wymógł bezlitośnie. Król zmilczał. Mówią, że o tej radzie później posłyszawszy w Wiedniu, poseł szwedzki rzekł z pogardą: „Jestem pewny, że uradzili tam nazajutrz, co wczoraj zrobić należało.” Hrabina Cosel 01 11